This invention relates to educational system alphabet cards for use in teaching the alphabet letters and spelling principally to learning disabled students.
The use of "Flash" cards and the like, utilizing only printed letters on individual cards has not generally taken into account the perceptual, motor and other difficulties of the slow or learning disabled students.
Similarly, the use of templates or other drawing aids have had at best only a limited practical use for teaching learning disabled students.
Presently available techniques and materials do not: (1) take into account the poor memory ability of learning disabled students, (2) consider or alter the perceptual problems effecting cursive writing, and (3) affect the proprioceptive and kinesthetic problems effecting cursive writing.
Another problem lies in having them recognize that the printed and cursive shapes relate to the same letter in a given instance.
These problems occur particularly with respect to slow learners, the learning diabled and stroke patients.